official_productive_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Setups to progression
Don't forget that you can always use loops in any of these setups! You can also use these setups and add your own intellect of the game while you're playing to improve them! If you have any upgrader from the Progression Pack use them after any of these setups or maybe even loop them. If you obtained the R-O-B-O Dropper use it in the early-game and especially once you reach the trillions setup. Note: These setups will mainly work for getting the Mutated Emerald Packs as well, but the High Quadrillions setup is impossible to do in Easy Mode as it doesn't have The Zombie Hand and the Tesla Contamination Blaster. However, the price for the Obsidian Oil Vaporizer is reduced in Easy Mode so you don't have to worry about that step. If you are playing Easy mode, please refer ME setup Hundreds Setup Place Stick Droppers go directly to the Primitive Collector. Get new upgrade types like the Primitive Upgrader to make the process faster, But remember, don't use the Primitive Collector with a Primitive Upgrader, or you will still get only $1 per ore! Thousands Setup Use 1-4 Cobblestone Fountains and have them going into 4-8 Primitive Tacks. Upgrade those items for better results! Then add 5 Primitive Tribal Upgraders Replace the Cobblestone Fountains with Disco Droppas Add Sports Upgraders. Millions Setup Use 2-8 Stone Quarries - fully upgraded from a Stone Dropper. Add 5 Granite Processor Add 12 Nacho Upgraders after that. Add 11 Advanced Drop Tacks - fully upgraded from a Primitive Tack. Then 6 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. And finally, the best collector you have. (recommended the Value Collector or even higher) This will provide you with $663.3k each ore! Don't forget to keep adding Mithril Attachment Upgraders every time you can add them. Low Billions Setup This setup will help you reach $22.5B for three Steel Oil Frackers. For this setup, you want to add onto the millions setup. Use 1-4 Stone Quarries - fully upgraded from a Stone Dropper. Add 5 Granite Processors. Then add 12 Nacho Upgraders. Add 11 Advanced Drop Tacks - fully upgraded from a Primitive Tack. Then 6 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. Then a Narrowing Conveyor and a Belt Collector. Then 19 Mithril Attachment Upgraders. Then an Elevation Conveyor. Then an Iron Water Pump and conveyors back to the Belt Collector (See images below.) This will allow ore to go through the Mithril Attachment Upgraders twice. Then your best furnace at the end, most likely the Value Collector or the Blast Collector. Here's a gif of the end of the setup. This gives $24.81M per ore with the Value Collector or $62.03M per ore with the Blast Collector! Add another Mithril Attachment Upgrader once you have enough energy to get a 21% increase in money! High Billions Setup This setup can be built once you have an Advanced Oil Refinery. For this billions setup you want to keep the same setup but modify it a little bit. Use 2-6 Gatling Onyx Droppers - fully upgraded from a Gatling Cobble Dropper. Add 12 Nacho Upgraders. Add 8 Advanced Drop Tacks - fully upgraded from a Primitive Tack. 6 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. 4 Red Metal Upgraders 10 Retro Future Upgraders. (keep adding along the way) 40 Mithril Attachment Upgraders. The best collector you have, most likely the Productive Collector. This will give $4.43B for every ore. Trillions Setup For trillions, you're going to take out some items from the millions/billions setups. Use Mineral Dropper - many people use 20, but if you have R-O-B-O Dropper, use it. 5 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. 4 Red Metal Upgraders. 10 Retro Future Upgraders. A Narrowing Conveyor. 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader A Basic Diamond Enchanter. Your best furnace; recommended to use Productive Collector or higher. This can give up to $445.97T every diamond ore, which is a huge step from $4B per ore! It may take a while for a diamond to drop, however. Low Quadrillions Setup The Trillions setup will provide high trillions, but it does not make Qd that fast. In order for the setup to give you Qd faster, use this setup. Use Mineral Dropper - many people use 20, but if you have R-O-B-O Dropper, use it. A Trash Filter 5 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. 4 Red Metal Upgraders 10 Retro Future Upgraders A Narrowing Conveyor. An Elevation Conveyor. 12 Molecular Condensers (keep adding while gaining money) A Small Conveyor (needed so ores do not go over the mithril attachment upgraders.) 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader A Basic Diamond Enchanter Your best collector - Alien Collector recommended. This will give you up to $2.72Qd per diamond ore, assuming that Alien Collector is used. This setup provides the money for the Flamin' Fortune and the Trash Filter to place after the Mineral Dropper, which is crucial for the next setup. High Quadrillions Setup For this setup, you want to keep the previous setup but add a loop at the end. Refer to the setup on the right when building the loop. You will want to use the best collector you have - most likely Alien Collector. Once a few diamonds have entered the loop, wait for roughly a minute and then lower the Small Left Belt (selected in the picture) to the ground. This will give you somewhere from $150Qd to $225Qd per ore. Quintillions Setup This setup is very similar to the previous setup. Do not forget to raise the Small Left Belt to one unit above the ground when looping! Replace the Alien Collector with the Aqua Collector. Add a Tesla Contamination Blaster in the loop and let it drop a few dozen ores before removing the dropper. Let the ores loop for around two minutes before lowering the Small Left Belt. This will give you $221.68Qd per ore. Repeat this process until you have enough for the Obsidian Oil Vaporizer. Your setup should look like the setup on the left half of the picture below. Once you have an Obsidian Oil Vaporizer running and you have enough money, replace the Aqua Collector with the Void Collector and add The Zombie Hand to the loop. (If you can, replace the Tesla Contamination Blaster with the Tesla Vortex Cannon. If you do, you can remove the Flaming Fortune.) Your setup should look like the one on the right half of the picture. You will want to loop for a little over three minutes with this setup, but each ore will give you $31.72Qtn! Sextillions Setup This is the shortest setup! When you reach $125Qtn you will want to buy the Rex Mortem and put its ores directly into the Void Collector! Later on you will want to use the Dominus Mortem into the void collector, as this is more energy efficient. This will give $600Qtn every ore. Septillions/Octillions Setup This setup will look a lot like the High Quadrillions setup. This will be the final setup in the game before your first Progression Pack. For your mines, put 2-3 Enhanced Mineral Droppers. A Trash Filter. 8 Retro Future Upgraders. A Narrowing Conveyor. An Elevation Conveyor. 12 Molecular Condensers. A Small Conveyor (prevents ore from skipping over the obsidian totem upgraders) 4-5 Obsidian Totem Upgrader. (add when earning money) 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader. 1 Diamond Amplifier. And finally, the Archaeological Collector. (upgrade when you can). This will make up to $27.5Oc an ore, though the ores will probably be worth less than that. It may take a while before you obtain the $100Oc needed for the pack. If you want to go farther than just a Progression Pack, look at the Setups For Supreme Packs. Category:Setups